User blog:DMUA/Track Down: LAND explodes, many fools tank it directly to the face, and big robots aren't slow robots
Requested by User:ShatteredNightMares on Discord LAND explodes So, the X99-LAND explodes a majority of North America. In this shot, The US is about 230 pixels, and the explosion is about about 291 pixels, a discrepancy of 1.2652173913 times. The US is 4313.04192 Kilometers long, so, the explosion would be 5456.93564659 KM in diameter, or, 2728.46782329 KM in Radius. Since this is airborne, ((2728.46782329/.28)^3)/2 makes for a yield of 462649843831 Kilotons, 462.649843831 Teratons, Large Country level+ Of course, not everyone took this point blank. In fact, many stood quite far away from the blast as it happened. VALOR and EEL were around the city (the pink dot on the map) when it went off, and the main protagonist, Tony, was standing 3 KM away. Robo bois So, the robots were around the city, and the city is... well, to find the distance from the blue dot of an epicenter, Pythagoras once again T poses into the fray (T standing for triangle, of course) The explosion itself is about 291 pixels, A is 45 pixels, B is 97 pixels. Both of those squared, added together, then unsquared, is 106.929883569 pixels, a discrepancy of 0.36745664456, making the distance proper about 2005.18726228 KM, or for our purposes, 2005187.26228 meters. Now, to use inverse square law, we first find how much punch is in each Square Meter of the blast from this range. 4π((2005187.26228)^2) makes for a blast absorption area of 5.0526561e+13 m^2. 462649843831000 tons divided by 5.0526561e+13 makes for 9.15656705452 Tons per Square Meter Now, we need the cross sectional area of the robots to find out how many square meters they had to actually get hit with. The official height for VALOR and EEL is 498 feet and 612 feet respectively, or 151.7904 and 186.538 meters. VALOR is about 240 pixels in length and 15 meters in radius, while EEL is 23.5 pixels in radius, and 297 pixels in height. This discrepancy of 0.0625 and 0.07912457912 respectively makes their radius 9.4869 and 14.75970909089616 meters. Now, these robots are mostly cylindrical, and the surface area of a cylinder is 2 times pi times radius times height+2 times pi times radius^2. In this case, that would make the surface area 11684.6425733 and 18667.9443888. Cross sectional area is half that, 5842.32128667 and 9333.97219441 meters squared. Now, multiplying this by the Tons per Square Meters gets a dura of... VALOR: 53495.6066154 Tons, 53.4956066154 Kilotons, Town level, though, they'd probably get the + since they took absolutely no damage from this. EEL: 85467.1422831 Tons, 85.4671422831 Kilotons, Town level+ Manditory SAO Tabletop comment (even though this is a bit above 7-C SAO's Paygrade) Tony Tony was 3 KM away, so, 4π((3000)^2) gets a blast spread of 113097335.529 meters squared. 462649843831000 Tons divided by 113097335.529 gets 4090722.7537 Tons per meter squared Now, Tony is an actual human, so I can use this with his official measurements to find surface area. Using 6 feet and 136 pounds gets a surface area of 1.74 meters, so, that times 4090722.7537 gets us... 7117857.59143 Tons, 7.11785759143 Megatons, City level S A O T A B L E T O P (even though this is well below 7-B SAO's paygrade) Big Bois are fast bois Now, we also got official weights of VALOR and EEL, being 939,702 Ibs and 1,917,796 Ibs respectively, which translates to 426241.6573 and 869897.632817 Kilograms. Let's employ that with their stated speeds. VALOR Fastboiness VALOR travels at over mach 5, 1715 meters per second. So, .5 times 426241.6573 times 1715^2 is... 626836309246 Joules, 149.817473529 Tons, Multi City Block level EEL Fasterboiness EEL travels at 10 times that speed, Mach 50, 17150 meters per second. So, .5 times 869897.632817 times 17150^2 is.... 1.2792823e+14 Joules, 30.5755815617 Kilotons, Town level S A O T A B L E T O P Bonus Round: LAND's abundant amount of damage REDUX So, the previous calc assumed he made a hole that big within a second, as AP is based on Joules per second. Of course, this wasn't the case, as LAND took a rather long time to get anywhere near the mantel, enough for Tony to feel the resulting quaking and go to the area to investigate. Of course, what we can calc, is said quaking. It was felt all the way to the city, which is of course 1331.66287989 KM away. In the city, they felt the effects of a magnitude 7 earthquake. To find the magnitude at the epicenter, we use (Magnitude at distance) + 6.399 + 1.66×log((distance from epicenter in KM/110)×((2×π)/360)) = Richter Magnitude of Earthquake In this case, (7) + 6.399 + 1.66×log((2005.18726228/110)×((2×π)/360)), which makes for a magnitude of 12.5733817685. Now, when I asked Nightmare if I should use Radiated Waves or Total Seismic Energy, he said he wasn't sure. I will use both for low and high ends. For radiated waves, the equation is 10^(1.5*(magnitude)+4.8). For Total Seismic Energy, it's 10^(1.5×magnitude)×10^9.091. Putting those together for 10^(1.5*(12.5733817685+4.8) and 10^(1.5×12.5733817685)×10^9.091 is... Radiated Waves: 1.1483457e+26 Joules, 27.4461212045 Petatons, Multi-Continent level Total Seismic Energy: 8.9345494e+27 Joules, 2.13540854813 Exatons, Multi Continent level Ironically, the higher end is actually higher then the original calc. Of course, this only scales to LAND at his absolute maximum, as he required a massive drill to do this. He deployed much smaller drills to deal with Tony. Results LAND explodes 462649843831 Kilotons, 462.649843831 Teratons, Large Country level+ Robobois tank it VALOR: 53495.6066154 Tons, 53.4956066154 Kilotons, Town level EEL: 85467.1422831 Tons, 85.4671422831 Kilotons, Town level+ Tony takes it 7117857.59143 Tons, 7.11785759143 Megatons, City level Robot fastbois VALOR: 626836309246 Joules, 149.817473529 Tons, Multi City Block level EEL: 1.2792823e+14 Joules, 30.5755815617 Kilotons, Town level LAND's big boi drill Radiated Waves: 1.1483457e+26 Joules, 27.4461212045 Petatons, Multi-Continent level Total Seismic Energy: 8.9345494e+27 Joules, 2.13540854813 Exatons, Multi Continent level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Track Down Category:The Darkness